False Alarm
by toomuchfandom
Summary: He respected her work ethic, he really did. He just needed some sleep too!


He had always had a great respect for Magnus' work ethic. The woman never slept and thus she did a lot during the night and occasionally woke him up around 3 am to fix something 'immediately'.

Magnus was a ridiculously smart woman; she was good with tech stuff too (usually) but there was a reason why Henry was the go-to guy of the Sanctuary… well at least the Old City Sanctuary. She had one flaw though; despite her endless patience with Abnormals; she could be very impatient with anything concerning tech.

He usually told her off when it wasn't that important, and that he'd get to it in the morning, which usually lead to Magnus doing it herself and almost always lead to Henry getting up anyway because usually the electrical grid of the Sanctuary would be fluxuating.

This time was nothing different; Magnus came in his room and woke him up at 4 am, he threatened to go 'wolf on her ass' because he had been sleeping for only one hour and he was really tired, and had to get out of bed 30 minutes later because the fire alarm went off.

At least this time; it wasn't just him awake. Will and Kate looked awfully sleepy when they met up in the lobby (Henry was trying not to make fun of Will; who was wearing the spongebob pajama that Kate had given him for his birthday earlier this year) and the big guy was on high alert as always.

He'd already grabbed one of the flat portable computers they had – he was still trying to convince Magnus to invest in a few Ipads that he'd convert so they could run on the Sanctuary's mainframe – and was checking the grid.

Fire in the basement. "Oh no, the gadgets!" he whined and darted towards the stairs. He was sure that the big guy was right on his tail, and he could Will and Kate stumble behind him.

Instead of fire, he found Magnus covered in chocolate amidst the Nubbin vacuum cleaner and new toys he was working on. "Oh now, did I wake you?" Magnus smiled widely. "I'm terribly sorry."

Henry picked up the pan he was using for the water supply of the water fuelled Fire Elemental catcher and it was covered in chocolate. His Bunsen burner was burning and he just glared at Magnus.

"You stole my chocolate making pan, Henry." Magnus explained. "I simply couldn't wait until I'd be in the kitchen."

"There's a reason you don't cook." The big guy laughed.

Henry switched off the alarm with one tick on the computer pad and threw his free hand up as if he was surrendering. "Your mess. You clean it." He told Magnus. "And my stuff better be chocolate free when I wake up in 4 hours!" and with that, he stormed off. This wasn't amusing. This could set him back days if not weeks. And no matter how well she cleaned up her own mess, Henry was sure he would find pieces of chocolate in his basement for weeks.

It was 9 am when Henry made his way back to the basement and it was clean. Pristine. Everything was shining and it had been a while since it shone like that. He could even see himself reflected on the floor (which wasn't such a good thing; he could see the bags underneath his eyes). He took the Fire Elemental Catcher work in progress thing in his hands and checked it. No speck of chocolate.

Smiling, he darted back up the stairs and went to Magnus' office. "Thanks." He muttered as he entered her domain.

"Oh don't thank me, Henry." Magnus smiled. "Lucky for me we have a few Abnormals at Sanctuary who simply love chocolate. I just let them loose in the basement and they ate it all."

Henry paused for a second. Did that mean that they also found his secret stash of chocolate? "Sorry for my behavior."

"Oh I believe you were well in your rights to be angry with me."

Henry shrugged, waved halfheartedly and made his way towards the kitchen for breakfast. Just when he was making his cheese sandwich, Will and Kate stormed in with super soakers in their hands, grinning like little children. "Good morning, Hank." Kate teased.

"Uhoh." He said, suspicious of their behavior, though he could make a damn good guess.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Kate grinned. "Wolfie afraid of water?"

"Squirt and die." Henry nodded, quickly finished making his sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Dude, that's gross!"

"Okay, on three." Will nodded. "One…"

Henry sprinted out of the door; Will and Kate were obviously faster than he was, but he wasn't going to sit ducks. He ran into the big guy when he turned a corner and fell on the floor. He saw too late that the big guy was holding the same super soaker he'd seen Will and Kate with. And he had a big grin on his face.

"Alright, squirt." Henry nodded, and stayed down on the floor. "I'm not making this any easier for you, go on."

"That's no fun, Henry."

"Dude! Squirt or I'll run towards my basement and get an even bigger super soaker, modified by myself and I will…" he nearly choked on some kind of fluid being squirted in his mouth from behind him; Will and Kate had caught up with him. "What the…" he coughed.

Then all three started to empty their guns on him, covering him in the fluid he was still trying to place.

Was that chocolate milk?

He started to laugh and didn't even fight them. He'd have his revenge one day!


End file.
